Three Go Out, Who Will Return?
by blanm2014
Summary: What happens when the new Team 7 (Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada) go on an adventure where one comes back gravely hurt, two are captured and badly hurt, and no one knows where to find them? So, who's gravely hurt? Who are the captured two and will they ever see home again?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

What happens when the new Team 7 (Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada) go on an adventure where one comes back gravely hurt, two are captured and badly hurt, and no one knows where to find them? So, who's gravely hurt? Who are the captured two and will they ever see home again?

Ch. 1

The Mission: Team 7 must track down the remaining three rogue (previously) Sound Ninja and return them to the Leaf Village for a trial.

(General P.O.V)

The rain was pouring hard on the four ninjas who sat silently in a group of trees. They were quiet and focused, waiting for their quarry to advance from the nearby forest. They quietly prepared their weapons for attack.

(Sarada P.O.V.)

Boruto pushed his hair off his forehead making a face while he did so. Sarada smirked when she saw his face. For all his boyish qualities, he was the only boy that she knew who preferred to keep his clothes clean and hated his clothes getting torn and dirty.

She had always admired Boruto for his powerful fighting capabilities and his friendly accepting nature of everyone. She watched him closely- he was moving slower tonight than he had for the previous two nights of their mission. They had traveled in the rain the entire time except for last night when they slept in a barn off the forest trail until before dawn. Boruto had looked so sweet and young in his sleep. He had moved some, but when his hand accidentally touched Sarada's arm, she felt a spark pass from his hand to her arm. Sarada blushed thinking about her reaction to just his hand touching her arm. She shook her head and focused herself again on paying attention to the mission at hand. They had 1 mile left until they reached the house where they were meeting the informant. She looked her watch carefully using the moonlight to help light the face of it. "Drat," she thought, "we have less than 30 minutes to arrive at the meeting point." She was thinking back to their meeting where the mission had detailed that "the informant would only wait 10 minutes for them to arrive and if they were late the informant would leave and not return."

Sensei motioned for them to pick up speed to make the destination in time.

(General P.O.V.)

Boruto was lagging behind the rest of the group as they advanced to the next tree line when Boruto sensed a shift in the wind and noticed something move in the trees ahead. He crept forward landing on the same branch as Sarada and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned silently, and he pointed at the tree line where the sound had come from… She shook her head indicating that she didn't see or hear the same thing as Boruto. Mitsuki and Sensei advanced and landed in the grove right before the next set of trees- they were waiting on Boruto and Sarada to catch up.

(Boruto's P.O.V)

Boruto was about to follow Sarada jumping down when she stopped dead in front him. _Did she see what he had seen?_ Boruto thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say something to her when a kunai flew past them, and he saw two black shapes shift down to where Mitsuki and Sensei were. Sarada, not turning her head, gave Boruto the sign to move forward and attack….


	2. Chapter 2: Sick Boruto, Mad Mituski

**Ch. 2: Sick Boruto, Mad Mitsuki**

One Day Before Attack:

(Boruto P.O.V)

Boruto had begun feeling ill this morning. Traveling a day and a half in the rain had left him with a slight fever, a sore throat, and a small cough. _In truth, he was probably getting sick before this mission, and all the traveling and not resting had made him worse,_ he thought _._ Boruto had pushed himself in training this week trying to master a new technique: Chidori. He didn't have much luck in training that week. But he was determined that he would have a new skill to show up his father and to prepare for the upcoming jonin exams in 2 months. He began training the day after graduation to master the Chidori and produce more than four clones at a time. _He felt like people always reminded him that his father could create hundreds or even thousands of clones. He had done so in the Fourth Great Ninja War and had become the village hero. Blah, blah, blah,_ he thought.

Boruto went to bed early that night right after eating supper. He had terrible feverish dreams and had woken up several times after having nightmares. At one point, he had woken and found his back touching Sarada's back. _They were laying back to back,_ he thought excitedly. He had enjoyed her warmth and wondered why he never got this close to her when she was awake. His thoughts sobered a little. He admitted to himself glumly, _because you are just a teammate to her._ Still sleeping, she rolled away from him, and he felt her immediate loss of warmth which made him a little sad. He stayed where he was and went back to sleep.

Morning of Attack:

When he woke the next morning, he felt feverish and foggy. He found himself having trouble putting one foot in front of the other. After breakfast, he had gone to wash his plate and utensils in the nearby river. He felt like a body that was separate from him and that he was experiencing things outside himself. His body was hot and cumbersome. He had trouble cleaning his dish out and kept dropping things without meaning to drop them.

At the river, Sarada had been watching him out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he was moving slowly, almost gingerly. She asked him if he was ok and he responded gruffly, "I'm all right." She nodded like she didn't believe him and annoyingly reminded him, "I would take your cold medicine from your designated health pack and keep taking it until we get home." She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, walking away and trusting him to take his own medicine. Boruto liked that about her. Sarada cared about him but was not clingy. She trusted him to make his mistakes and to take care of himself. _How would she feel if she found out that he had forgotten to repack his "designated health pack"?_ He thought sarcastically. Answering himself, s _he would give him hell and would hold this over his head on every mission after this one._ He sighed at himself. Making up his mind, he took a breath calming himself. He thought confidently " _Ok. Damage Control. I'll take what's in my pack until I can ask Mitsuki tonight about his medicine and then I'll borrow his until we return to the Leaf Village._ Boruto straightened his shirt and walked to his pack discovering he only had two pills left in his health pack. He typically took one when he was just getting sick but they had a mission to complete tonight, and they still had far to travel. His mind made up- he swallowed the two pills dryly, put his plate and utensils back in his pack, and prepared to follow his Sensei.

Night of Attack (4 hours before)

They had stopped for a light supper of food pills and dried food they had in their packs. They ate silently and quickly because Sensei pointed out that they were behind schedule. Boruto put his head down- he knew his slow movements were hindering them and that his medicine was wearing off. He turned to Mitsuki to say something, but Sensei tapped Boruto on the shoulder indicating that it was time to go.

Boruto shook his head and reminded himself that he and Mitsuki had argued the day before the mission and that Mitsuki hadn't spoken a single word to him since. He would have to apologize to restore their friendship and to get access to his medical pack. Boruto shook his head thinking to himself, " _if only I hadn't said something to Mitsuki about him looking at Himawari so closely."_ Boruto shook his head again as he stood, mad at himself. He had made the mistake of confronting Mitsuki in front of Himawari, embarrassing Mitsuki, who had punched Boruto across the face and fled before Boruto's mom came outside to investigate the increase in noise. Mitsuki hadn't looked twice Boruto since they left Konoha. Boruto had fallen to the end of the line because of his lack of speed, and Sarada kept turning every half hour or so, giving him her most aggravated look before turning back and continuing onward.

Preview for next chapter:

 **The kunai blades had come down quickly, and Sarada had signaled Boruto to move forward and begin the attack. He hesitated, and she turned to stare at him. Taking in him and his pale, sickly face, Sarada gestured him to back up and move away from the blades. The two shadowy figures illuminated by moonlight only moved towards Mitsuki and Sensei. Boruto looked to the tree line and saw more movement. He tried to tell Sarada but when he looked where she was supposed to be- she was gone. His eyes flit again from the ground to the tree line before he found her. Sarada was battling the movement in the tree which turned out to be two ninjas who were attacking her from either side. Boruto stood and was about to join Sarada in the tree line when he heard an anguished cry from the ground. He looked and saw Mitsuki on the ground bleeding from his chest and stomach and his Sensei trying to fight off the two Ninjas with an injured arm. Boruto made a decision deciding he would leave his safe perch and go help….**

Author's Note:

This story is my first time writing for other to read and it made me very nervous to write this and receive criticism.

I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I was trying to establish Boruto and Sarada's current relationship or lack thereof.

Noelclarke6: Thanks for being the first one to follow and favorite me.

Lilliane Neilla: Thanks for following me.

I appreciate the trust you place in me. Thanks! I'll keep working to earn and keep that trust.

Blanm2014


End file.
